In The Infinity Of My Mind
by JLxD
Summary: Brennan decides to write an open letter,  New York Times publish it, obviously an anonymous one, one shot.  note: I just write the letter if someone wants to continue this ff, please let me know via e-mail, before start writting it.


This is very short, just something that came to my mind, again forgive me if I'm destroying English grammar, I'm trying to learn. Tell me what you think.

Bones! Not mine.

This story is an Open Letter that Brennan writes and the New York Times Publish the piece, obviously is anonymous

Brennan POV

In the infinity of my mind

Open letter to people and especially to you.

I don't know what time of the day is, I simply stayed inside my hotel room, it's not because it's a cozy room or beautiful enough to stay, it just because I can't take anymore, I had to left D.C against my will, somehow I accepted, book signings, yes, a very tedious one, or three to be exact, New York City, I love it, for my anthropological view it's interesting, and always when I visit , I try not to sleep, just to observe, but now everything even my inspiration had left, I wonder why?, someone could tell me, sure I'm pretty sure anyone of course except my could answer my symptoms, not even digging through the infinity of my mind I could answer it.

Everything has to start somewhere, and has to end because it indeed starts, we are clear of that. Sure? Are you following me? (I'm sorry if I not making any sense or if I jump from point to point, I normally edit every thoughts that my mind process before express it) so, what happen when you prevent a event for start, it's a waste of time not to let it happen or is because you have every fact in hand and the results tell you that you are right, but what if you are wrong what if you miss your chance, because you didn't jump in time to that opportunity, or if you freeze that moment and let the hope flow with a "I will think on your proposition", but it's difficult if you somehow are waiting for this moment to happen and you Know how it's going to end but equally you want a different outcome, well that is what is I think it's happening to me I've missing to many chances with you since I first met you, until the day you want it to start it, I was so wrong, I recognize that now, late pretty late, I try to tell, well I told you without editing my mind like right know, well I think it didn't matter how I express it, you would answer the same, this is my last chance to tell you that I feel something that for me have been foreign for so long, I didn't believe in it, but you have to come and teach me how to believe in it, but you fail me, you said it was for forever, but you didn't get tactical with, all the effort you put in hide it for me it was waste it because I said "I don't have that kind of heart" you the man who always fight what I said, that day the mice eat your tongue, I think you weren't prepare, and you drag me down with your indecision you open the box and didn't care to teach how to close it, so I did, I put time and space between us, in order to get perspective, and I finally was ready, to lit the fire, to give us a shot, to enlarge and enrich the meaning of what is our is ours, but you let me down, you have found someone else, I'm all alone by myself, I told you that I was ok being alone, but that wasn't true, you in all of this world have been the one, who I lie for, or lie to, but I would die for, I'll cry a world for you, correction I've been crying a world for you, and you what did you do, what would you do?, should I fight for you?, I don't know if could, I just wish to have the will to face you every day, and being you friend, not more than that, and not let all that feelings show, and I wish too that you'll see what it is front of you, and believe in me, it would be hard, but the reward would be better. I'm going to be patience, wait for you, be by your side when you need me, but I think that my wish to hide my feelings I very impossible because they are beyond control, last but not least, I love you, with all my now crush heart, I know that you are reading this Know in your coffee table with her in front wondering what it just happen to you, your beautiful and sweet eyes are know expressing everything to her and she Know something wrong, so this is my way to say that I love you and I hate you.

PD: I know that you are wondering who I'm and maybe you would be shock when you discover it, but I don't care, this is my way to scream my love for him, to tell the world about how a regret could ruin your life from the inside out.

Feel free to continue this piece, if you like the idea, I can't develop more because of my limitations on the grammar. Just let me know if someone want, and it's all your.

Reviews please.


End file.
